1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which compensates for brightness non-uniformity of a display panel and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become widely popular because of its appealing characteristics, such as, light weight, flat-panel, low-power operation, and so on. Accordingly, the LCD is being used in office automation (OA) equipment, audio/video devices, and diverse user terminal apparatuses. The LCD displays an image by controlling an amount of a light beam transmitted according to an image signal applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix form.
The LCD is a light receiving element which cannot emit light. Accordingly, the LCD includes a backlight having a high transmittance on a rear surface of a liquid crystal panel such that a user is able to view an image displayed on the LCD.
However, for example, because of an increased size of the panel of a large LCD, a resistance-capacitance (RC) delay of each gate line (an electrical RC delay time taken to turn on the last end pixel of the gate line) increases accordingly. When the RC delay increases, non-uniformity of screen brightness increases. In order to resolve this problem, the related art has used a method of connecting a gate driver integrated circuit (IC) to one side surface of a display panel, connecting another gate driver IC for compensating for an RC delay to the other side surface of the display panel, and applying gate power to each line of the display panel through the gate driver ICs on both side surfaces.
However, the above-described method requires that a bezel for the gate driver IC is present on each of the side surfaces of the display panel. In the case of a multi-display system where a plurality of display apparatuses are connected, as for example, in a multi-vision apparatus, a bezel mounted on a connection end of each display apparatus interrupts presentation of a view. In addition, the number of driver ICs is increased by two, and, thus, this negatively affects price competitiveness of a product.
Thus, there is a need for methods and apparatuses for compensating for brightness non-uniformity due to an RC delay even though a gate driver IC is mounted on only one side surface of a display panel.